My Bella
by KatiePotterCullen
Summary: How baby Bella came into Edward and the rest of the Cullen's life.


**A/N So this is my first fanfic that I am writing. I've had it in my head for awhile now and have finally decided to put it on here. I'm just trying things out. I hope you all like it.**

**I own nothing. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Except this concept.**

**My Bella**

Edward it's time said Carlisle. I shot up out of my chair and ran with him to the delivery room of Renee Swan. Renee is this awful woman who got pregnant by this drunken abusive bastard Charlie Swan who was known for his bar fights around town. Renee was no better, she smoked and drank throughout her entire pregnancy and continued to sleep with half the low lives in town with her baby girl growing in her belly.

Throughout her pregnancy I felt a connection to her. Well not to Renee, but the baby inside her belly. Five months into the pregnancy I brought my sister Alice to the hospital to see if she could get a read on the baby's future. What we saw shocked us to the core. The connection I imagined I had to that baby was real. She is my future soul mate, wife, lover and best friend. Alice saw two scenarios's playing out once she was born; one was what would happen if I let Renee take the baby home. The baby would be dead within three days because Renee and the baby would end up as passengers in Charlie's car while he was driving drunk. He would drive right into a tree with them both in the car. The effect this would have on me would be life ending. I would find some way to die. Scenario two had us faking the baby's death and taking her to raise ourselves. The baby would grow up happy.

After a long talk and argument with my father in all sense of the word he agreed to help me do it. I was ecstatic. The baby was on its way now and I couldn't wait to hold her.

She was going to be mine forever and always.

As I walked into the delivery room Renee was screaming bloody murder. I didn't feel sorry for her because I know the type of selfish, careless person she is. Since she had no one with her for the delivery and it was just me and Carlisle. We had the perfect way to pull of the baby's fake death. The moment Renee would push the baby out we were going to give her a shot that would put her out instantly, bring the baby to the next room where I now knew Alice was waiting in and hand her the baby to bring home. We would then wait for Renee to wake up and tell her the news.

We already know from a vision Alice had that she wouldn't care and would ask to leave right away. "Better for me" Renee say's in the vision.

I checked her stats and told her to start pushing. After what seemed like forever my beautiful girl came out screaming like a banshee. It was the best sound in the world.

I quickly brought her to the back room to clean her up while Carlisle gave her the shot to knock her out for awhile. Alice was in the room waiting. I cleaned her up and finally really looked at her.

She was probably the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Big beautiful chocolate brown eyes, pouty red lips, and just enough hair coming in on her delicate head to know she was going to have the silkiest wavy brown hair. I had never felt the way I felt in that moment with her in my arms. I never wanted to let her go.

Oh she is even sweeter in person Alice said. What shall we name her?

"Isabella Marie Mason Cullen" I said. Alice smiled and said perfect. I sighed and handed her over to Alice.

Be careful bringing her home Alice. Don't worry silly everything will go smoothly, I swear on Isabella's life.

Fine I will see you later then. Bye Edward Alice said as I went to go back to Carlisle and Renee. Oh and Edward Alice said. Yes? Congratulations! Thanks Alice.

An hour later Renee woke up and we told her the baby had died. As we saw before hand she could careless and asked to leave. She said to go ahead a get rid of the damn thing so she could go home. She signed off on everything and I knew we were in the clear. Soon Carlisle and I were done at Forks General Hospital and went home to see the family.

It was our last day there. We had given our resignations a month prier knowing we were going to have to leave once Isabella was born. We would leave town in two days with her. No one would be the wiser of what we had done.

I thought I would feel bad about what we had done. But I didn't. I know we just saved Isabella's life today and that she would have a happy future. I swore on my cold still heart and soul that I would take care of her and love her more than life itself forever.

That is how I got my mate, wife, best friend and lover. My Bella.

**A/N Thanks for reading. Be sure to comment.**


End file.
